


meet me in the afterglow

by praetorreyna



Series: newlyweds [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praetorreyna/pseuds/praetorreyna
Summary: Newlyweds Ben and Rey have a lot to learn about being a married couple.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: newlyweds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for the longest time, but I decided it was time to pull the trigger and post it.

They were arguing for hours.

It started innocently enough. Rey casually brought up the fact that Ben's parents were driving up from Colorado to visit them tomorrow. She thought it would be a nice surprise for him, especially since she had yet to meet them.

"Why, Rey? Why would you invite my parents here?" His jaw tightened with every word.

"Hey, _they_ messaged _me_ first. I thought it would be a nice weekend, especially since you insist on avoiding your mother's calls every week." Her heart continued to beat with fervor, her face burning hot.

He crossed his arms and sat on his favorite recliner. The walls of the living room were slowly but surely coming closer together. "I've told you so many times that I don't want to talk to them. You know why I don't talk to them. You never fucking listen to me," he mutters the last phrase as he tried to bore a hole into her head. Maybe if he stared at Rey angrily enough her head would explode.

Rey bore her teeth at her husband, the rage overflowing like a pot of boiling water. "I heard that dickhead. Maybe if you weren't such an asshole you'd had people that actually love you instead of just putting up with you!" Her breaths deepened. His reaction was blurred from the tears that dampened the carpet.

He sat in the damned recliner and observed her. The stranger that possessed his wife. "You are such a fucking bitch." He rubbed his palms along the sides of his face, his breaths shallow through his teeth.

Rey stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door, locking it behind her. Her brain was going into overdrive. Ben was impossible! Why wouldn't he be grateful for parents that want him in their life despite a decade-long feud? Her brief stint in a halfway home was the closest she got to having a parental unit. Her own parents didn't want her, and Ben's loved him to death.

Their fights usually didn't go this far. Some names are thrown occasionally but neither of them truly meant those words. Sure they argued, but doesn't everybody? They had their differences, but it never stood in the way of their love for each other... at least that's what Rey convinced herself.

The circumstances of their relationship were passionate at its best, and an annoying rivalry at worst. Rey questioned whether or not she could last her whole life with a man who was as stubborn as a mule. Every argument would end up with them talking in circles, going nowhere but still continuing regardless.

If she wrapped herself tightly with their duvet, maybe she would dream a better day than the one she was currently having.

* * *

An hour must have passed and when the bedroom door creaked open. Rey felt the covers lift as Ben slipped into bed, feeling his warm presence behind her back. She still faced the wall, not wanting to have the conversation she knew they were going to have. His arm wrapped around her form, a stark contrast from the man she yelled at an hour ago. He felt her body freeze up.

"I'm sorry Rey."

Silence. Then, after a while of contemplating what to say to him, she responded with, "I'm sorry too." She started to relax, leaning into his sturdy frame. It was the way he made her feel protected that she fell in love with. "I can cancel if you want. Say it's a work emergency, or-"

"I want them to come."

Rey flipped over to see his face. His eyes and nose were red, and she pulled him close so that his face was nuzzled into her chest. "You don't have to do that for me."

"No, you were right. I thought about it, and ten years is a little long to hold a grudge. I've changed a lot since then, so maybe they have too." Ben's arms tightened around her. "I love you."

"I know." She could feel his mouth turn upwards to a smile. "I think I was mad because you have parents that clearly love you. Even with all the stupid shit they've done to you and vice versa, they still think of you as their son. I wanted that for so long."

"You have it now." Ben lifts his eyes to meet hers. His voice is low and almost a whisper, for only Rey to hear.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Me either."

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
